othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate the Dub
A series created by SSonic06 in order to find the top rated dub ever released. Info on the Series For far too long, dubs and subs have been in an constant battle of superiority over different anime. What this series is for, is for the dub to get judged on it's own merits without being compared to it's Japanese counterpart. Rated for its voices, delievery, and emotion during scenes, what show will become the Best Dub? Results & Ranking Here the results will be posted and listed from highest to lowest. 1. Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.78 votes 2. Spirited Away - 9.28 votes 3. Howl’s Moving Castle – 8.75 votes 4. Gungrave - 8.53 votes 5. Mobile Fighter G Gundam - 8.46 votes 6. Digimon Tamers - 8.14 votes 7. Digimon Adventures 01 - 7.69 votes 8. Gundam Wing - 7.35 votes 9. Case Closed/Detective Conan - 7.04 votes 10. Digimon Adventures 02 - 6.25 votes 11. Azumanga Daioh - 6.12 votes Nominations and Votes Needed This is the list of shows that have been nominated and shows that need more votes to be nominated Shows that have been nominated: Trigun Bible Black Cowboy Bebop Ghost in the Shell SAC Haruhi Suzumiya Yu Yu Hakusho Dragon Ball Z Samurai Champloo One Piece Fullmetal Alchemist Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Gundam 00 Kannon 2006 Death Note Baccano! Higurashi/When They Cry Monster Sgt Frog Bleach TTGL Gankutsuou Crest of the Stars Robotech Dragon Ball Ponyo Scryed Yu-Gi-Oh! Planetes Blue Gender Blood + Naruto Berserk Rurouni Kenshin Last Exile GTO Gundam SEED Lucky Star Revolutionary Girl Untea The Slayers (TV Series) Hellsing Ultimate Cromartie High School Black Lagoon Pokemon Ouran High School Host Club Fruits Basket BECK Sonic X Kirby Mushishi Clannad (On hold until June release) Shows that need 1 more vote to be added: Serial Experiments Lain Princess Tutu Kamichu! My Neighbor Totoro .hack//SIGN Basilisk Elfen Lied Vandread Rebuild of Evangelion Giant Robo K-ON! (Animax Dub) Princess Mononoke Sailor Moon Shaman King Welcome to the NHK Garzey’s Wing Inyuasha Ghost in the Shell (Movie) Macross Plus Princess Mononoke Busou Renkin Shows that need two more votes to be added: Afro Samurai Mobile Suit Gundam The Cat Returns Gunslinger Girl FLAG Shin Chan Kodocha Haibane Renmei Excel Saga Samurai 7 Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Castle in the Sky Porco Rosso Betterman Silent Mobius Air Trinity Blood Zoids Zoids New Century Zero Ultimate Muscle Fighting Foodons Dragon Ball GT Le Chavlier D'Eon Aua Battler Dunbine Banner of the Stars Iria: Zeiram the Animation Kaze no Yojimbo GaoGaiGar Highlander: The Search for Vengence Sky Crawlers Blade of the Immortal Vampire Hunter D Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust Blue Seed Armitage Series Read or Die (OVA) Voltron Noein Irresponsible Captain Tylor Kaleido Star Outlaw Star Fantastic Children Negima The Slayers (Movies) Soul Eater Karin Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Angelic Layer Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Full Metal Panic Samurai X Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple Escaflowne Knights of the Zodiac El Cazador de la Bruta Ergo Proxy Hell Girl Morbito: Guardian of the Spirit Naruto Shippuden Witchblade Shuffle! Chrono Crusade Shakugan no Shana Hikaru no Go Busou Renkin GunxSword Tokko MD Guise Category:Rating Topic